Imperial Celestial Auto Supreme Moonlight- Sailor Guardians
Imperial Celestial Auto Supreme Moonlight- Sailor Guardians & Transforming Alien Robots: Ultimate Magical & Robotic Defenders Of The Vast & Infinite Universe, Fierce Clash Between Light & Darkness For The Fate Of All Realms & Dimensions is a fan fictional crossover series / franchise between Sailor Moon & Transformers. This is also a massive semi-crossover, movie, television, video game series this takes place in the Transformers universe. This story is based on Sailor Moon with crossover reference with Transformers with major elements from Sailor Moon & other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot There are 2 greatwars that have been plauging the universe for a long time. The first one is the called The Cybtertronian civil war between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Deceptcons, their battle took place on their home planet, Cybertron; their war has also destoryed their planet as well. Now they have brought their war to Earth to settle it once & for all. Sailor Senshi Sailor Senshi Supreme Commanders / Senshi Primes *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Moon / Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Kakyuu Deputy Sailor Senshi Supreme Commanders *Sailor Sun *Sailor Solar Inner Sailor Senshi / Guardian Deities Of The Inner Planets *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Venus *Sailor Earth *Sailor Mars *Saillor Jupiter Outer Sailor Senshi / Outer Guardians Of The Outer Planets *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Nemesis Galaxy Senshi *Sailor Miranda *Sailor Niedala *Sailor Nova *Sailor Unicorn *Sailor Revery *Sailor Sedara Zodiac Senshi *Sailor Aquarius *Sailor Virgo *Sailor Libra *Sailor Gemini *Sailor Aries *Sailor Scorpio *Sailor Taurus *Sailor Cancer *Sailor Leo *Sailor Capricon *Sailor Sagitarius *Sailor Pisces Asteroid Sailor Senshi *Sailor Juno *Sailor Pallas *Sailor Ceres *Sailor Vesta Sailor Animates *Sailor Iron Mouse *Sailor Aluminium Siren *Sailor Lead Crow *Sailor Tin Nynako *Sailor Heavy Metal Papilion *Sailor Pewter Fox *Sailor Titanium Kerokko / Sailor Mitis Kerokoo *Sailor Mau Sailor Starlights *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Star Fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Kinmoku Sailor Senshi High Council *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *Sailor Universe *Sailor Jade Fire *Sailor Orion *Sailor Infinity *Silverwing *Black Bear *Golden Tiger *White Wolf Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *Sailor Twilight *Sailor Dark Matter *Sailor Star Cluster *Sailor Grace *Sailor Truth *Sailor Destiny *Sailor Hope Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Technobots The 9 Royal Guardians Of The All Spark Valkyries Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Allies Movies Television Shows Video Games Trivia *Serenity took over as The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom after the death of Queen Serenity V. She is also promoted to br Supreme Commander Of The Sailor Senshi Civilization or Senshi Prime along with Sailor Galaxia & Sailor Kakyuu. *The main focus is on the Cybertronian Civil War & The Sailor Civil War. *The Sailor Senshi Civilization is fighting against each other for the future of the universe. *Queen Equability & Queen Equanimity are Queen Serenity's sisters, Sailor Sun & Sailor Solar, & rulers of The Sun Kingdom Alternate Version *Grand Imperial Spirit & Bible Blade Cybernetic, Extraterrestrial & Supernatural Kingdom DxD Maximum War Zone Trinity Storm: Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in Existence & Great Peace for The Infinite Universe Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Franchises Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction